A Wicked Heart
by Kisbetter
Summary: For twenty years the villain's have been locked away on the Isle of the Lost. After a declaration from Auradon's future king, five children are chosen to live in the happy kingdom. The children are given a task by Maleficent, but the wicked witch had something else in mind for her son. Zealan know's what his mother wants him to do, will good prevail, or will wicked win?


Descendants: A Wicked Heart

 _Once upon a time, a wicked witch cast a spell on a young prince; a child just turned eleven, who, upon seeing the witch's hideous appearance refused her shelter and any other kindness. The curse turned the young prince into a hideous beast until an enchanted rose finished blooming on the prince's twenty first birthday. We all know how the story of the young prince ends, but what the story left out was that it wasn't just some wicked witch that cast the curse upon the prince; it was The Wicked Witch, Zelena. No one knew why she was in this realm instead of Oz, but the actions that occurred during this time sealed her fate in the events that followed the marriage of King Beast and his Belle. When people hear the story of the villains being locked away on the Isle of the Lost they speak of certain villains being brought back to life to be put on the island, like Maleficent, but what that story lacks is that the first villain brought back to life, the first villain to be put on the island to suffer the longest was the very witch that cursed the king all those years ago. For twenty years she has suffered on that island but the time has come for her to seek her vengeance on the King and his family, using the very thing his son brought over to Auradon; Zealan, the son of the Wicked Witch._

Prince Ben stared out at the Isle of the Lost as he was fitted for his coronation, letting his mind wander. Ever since he helped the sidekicks at the council meeting he wanted to do more. The gloom of the Isle was noticeable even from here, making Ben wonder if it was always gloomy on the island; did they even have sunlight there? He had a plan to help some of the islanders; he just hoped he could get his parents to agree. He continued to stare at the island until he heard his parents enter the room.

"How is it possible you're going to be crowned king next month?" King beast exclaimed as he and Belle entered, walking towards him. "You're just a baby"

"His turning sixteen dear," Queen Belle said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Hey Pops," Ben started only to be cut off.

"Sixteen, that's far too young to be crowned king, I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty two" he exclaimed with a smile, causing the queen to scoff

"You decided to marry me when you were twenty eight" She said, sounding put out.

"Well it was either you or a teapot." King Beast joked, causing Ben to smile at his parents banter. "Kidding,"

"Mom, dad," Ben started, wringing his hands nervously as he prepared to tell them of his plans. "I've chosen my first official proclamation, I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost, be given the chance to live here in Auradon." The queen gasped, dropping one of her son's jackets she had grabbed, making Ben slightly nervous, he knew he had to win his mother over if he was to have any chance of convincing his father. "Every time I look out to the Island I feel like they've been abandoned."

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us," his father started in disbelief, causing Ben to hurriedly continue before his father became angry.

"We start off with a few at first, only the ones that need our help the most." He began to relax as he saw his mother nodding her head at this, seeming to be warming up to the idea. "I've already chosen."

"Have you now," his father started only to be cut off by the queen.

"I gave you a second chance," she said, looking up to him before turning back to her son. "Who are their parents?"

"Cruella Deville, Jafar, the Evil Queen," Ben started before preparing to list one of the ones his father wouldn't approve of but not the worst. "And Maleficent." The tailor gave a gasp of shock before King Beast exploded.

"Maleficent, she is the worst villain in the land," he roared, moving towards his son.

"Dad, just hear me out…"

"I won't hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad their children are innocent, don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life" Ben stated firmly as the staff fled the room. "Dad" Ben said in a soft voice.

King Beast heard his sons tone before looking to his wife, seeing that she agreed with their son before he turned back to his son. "I suppose the children are innocent." He said before he started to turn to walk away. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm glad you agree with that because I may have forgotten to mention one more." Ben said sheepishly, getting nervous again as his father slowly turned to face him along with his mother. "The child of the Wicked Witch."

"WHAT!" The King shouted, his face starting to turn red. "You would offer this kindness to the witch that almost ruined this family."

"Remember dad, the children are innocent." It was clear that the king was going to object to this one but his mom grabbed the king's arm, giving him the same look she gave earlier.

"The children are innocent," the King said again before turning to walk out of the room.

"Well done," his mother said before going to join his father. Ben sighed in relief before looking back out towards the island while twirling his ring, hoping he made the right decision.

The island was in full swing as the girl with purple hair, dressed in purple leather jacket with pink undertones and a bright green heart on the back, was busy spray painting an image of Maleficent in her iconic pose, surrounded by green flames with the words long live evil written within the image. The girl finished the image before turning her back on it. " _The say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad."_ The girl started singing, walking away from the image. " _They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad_ "

A boy dressed as one would consider a street rat to appear jumped from one of the roofs of a building, landing a platform below in a crouch. " _A dirty no good, down to the bone,"_ he started singing before climbing down the latter to the ground below, passing a tag of his father, Jafar, with the same message as the purple haired girls. _"Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."_ He finished before quickly pulling open a door on an unsuspecting woman.

A girl with blue hair and dressed in an outfit of blue leather and leggings was walking along a table surrounded by people eating. _"So I've got some mischief, in my blood,"_ she sang as she lowered herself to go through a railing. _"Can you blame me, I never got no love."_

A boy with bright red hair with green streaks throughout it wearing a black leather jacket accentuated with emerald green along the arms and back and a pair of black jeans jumped down next to a group of children, causing them to scream before he walked away from them. _"Just call me wicked, say I'm the worst,"_ he sang as he hopped up onto the railing and pulled himself over to the higher platform. _"There's no goodness here, let evil burst."_

A boy with white hair with dark roots wearing a black and with leather jacket with red sleeves and fur trim emerged from a window _. "The say I'm callous, a low life hood."_ he sang as he snatched a bandana from a man's pocket and continuing on his path. _"I feel so useless, misunderstood."_ He finished as he snatched an apple a kid had tossed in the air, taking a bite before throwing it back at him.

The two girls met up in an alley and continued walking _. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all,"_ they sang as the boys flipped about around them, getting to the area they were to meet _. "Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."_

The five met up at a fence before continuing to sing together _. "I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more, I'm nothing like the kid next like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_ They sang before running down a tunnel and separating.

The girl with purple hair rushed through the marked area as she continues to sing. _"Call me a schemer, call me a freak,"_ she started as she rushed passed some hanging sheets, using her can of purple spray paint to write a big M across one. _"How can you say that? I'm just…unique!"_

 _"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back?"_ The street rat sang as he flipped into the market before grabbing a tea pot from two men's table. _"Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_ He finished before rushing off with the pot.

 _"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt"_ the blue haired girl sang as she made her way through a bunch of hanging fabric pieces _. "I broke your heart? I made you hurt."_ She finished as she grabbed the scarf of a boy there, causing him to shout out as he was spun around before he sent her a flirty smile.

" _They call me a witch, a heartless shell_ ," the boy with green hair sung as he flowed through the market, snatching a glass orb out of a frightened man's hand. _"Come close my dear, and I'll cast my spell!"_ He finished, throwing the orb high in the air, causing the man to jump for it as the boy let out a cackle and rushed off

" _The past is past, forgive, forget_ ," The white haired boy sang as he jumped onto a table and kicked over a barrel of apples before picking up another basket and tossing it at a girl in a pink hat. " _The truth is… You ain't seen nothing yet._ " He finished as he hopped onto a wagon full of hay, laughing as the girl in the pink hat shouted at him.

 _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?"_ The girls sang from the balcony as the guys fooled around with a beam that was hanging from the ceiling. " _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world._

The five began dancing around the area, joined by a punch of other kids. _"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more, I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_

Zealan laughed with the other four as the song they were singing ended, nothing seemed to feel better than causing a little mayhem throughout the Isle. Their laughter increased as Mal reached down and snatched a lollipop from a child that was being pulled past them on a red wagon before holding it up like a trophy. There laughter slowly died in their throats as Zealan watched a couple of goons walk up, blocking the person who was behind them but everyone on the Isle knew who it was. Mal turned from the group to face the approaching men. "Hi mom," she said as the guards parted to reveal Maleficent.

Like most on the island, Zealan felt weary when in Maleficent's presence. She was the unofficial leader of this Island, the only other villain on this island that was feared as much as Maleficent was Zealan's mother Zelena. The Wicked Witch could have ruled this island, there was no doubt about that, everyone knew it, even Maleficent, but she had no desire to lead, having always preferred solitude. This was probably the only reason Zealan's mother and Mal's mother was able to have an alliance of sorts.

"Stealing candy Mal, so disappointing," Maleficent sneered at her daughter as she came to a halt before the five teens.

"It was from a baby." Mal told her, clearly trying to gain her mother's approval, which was one thing that Zealan never cared for about Mal, why anyone on this island would want to be close to their parents, affection was for the weak, for the good.

"That's my nasty little girl," Maleficent all but cheered as she tool the lollipop from Mal before spitting on the piece of candy and sticking it in her armpit, causing Zealan to scrunch his nose up in disgust. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She said as she handed the sucker to one of her minions.

"Mom," Mal began only to be cut off by her mother.

"It's the deeds Mal that make the difference between mean and truly evil," Maleficent practically sang to the woman and her child as they walked by before she turned back to Mal. That was the few differences between Maleficent and Zealan's mother, his mother may have been truly wicked, but children were always off limits to her. "I remember when I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent said as Mal quoted her word for word, it was clear to Zealan that this was a speech that Mal heard quite often. "Walk with me."

As Maleficent walked away with her daughter Zealan noticed how Maleficent's henchmen were staring at them, making him feel as though something was out of place. Maleficent never left her tower that overlooked the people of this island, so for her to come down here to retrieve her daughter personally must mean that something big was about to happen.

There's news!" Maleficent shouted, snapping Zealan out of his thoughts as she came walking back toward the kids talking about burying the lead. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon." As the words left her mouth the others tried to flee but were stopped by Maleficent's henchmen as Mal and Zealan just stared at Maleficent.

"What?" Mal shouted at her mother surprising Zealan, who in their right mind would shout at Maleficent. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses…"

"And perfect princes" Evie interrupted Mal, excitement clear in her tone, which Zealan wasn't surprised about it considering Evie's mother had been telling her all her life that she needed to marry a prince so that she'd be set for life. Zealan heard the others protesting but he wasn't sure how he felt about the situation.

"Clearly the beast king has gone mad or senile in the last twenty years if he is stupid enough to allow the child of my mother off this island." Zealan sneered, thinking wicked thoughts about the man that had personally stuck his mother in this hell.

"Yeah mom, were not going." Mal said, summing up the thoughts of the other three, Zealan still wasn't sure.

"You're thinking small pumpkin, it's all about world domination," Maleficent said dramatically as she beckoned her minions and had the kids follow her back to the castle.

"You will go, you will find the fairy godmother, and you will bring me back her wand." Maleficent deadpanned as she told the children of her plan.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, gesturing between the five of them.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." Maleficent named off, clearly missing how her daughter had been speaking of her friends.

"I think she meant us." Carlos spoke up, surprising the group; the boy was always the quietest and shyest of the group.

"It's all about you and me baby." Maleficent started explaining to Mal as Zealan saw the familiar flash of green on the other side of the room. As he turned to look he saw his mother emerge from the back of the room, beckoning him to come near her. Zealan walked towards his mother as Maleficent began one of her stare downs with Mal.

"Don't bother with Maleficent's ghastly plan dearie," his mother started as she pulled him farther back from the others so Maleficent couldn't hear. "I have my own wicked plans I want you to accomplish." She continued as she pulled her familiar spell book out of her bag, Zealan had every spell and incantation memorized from that book. Even though magic didn't work on this island his mother still had him practice magic every evening, teaching him everything she could so that if the barrier should ever go down he would be her strongest asset. "I want you to use the spell to summon my ancient chamber; it contains my most powerful spells and potions. Once it has appeared you will find a chest that is magically sealed with blood magic, it will only open by letting a drop of your blood touch it. Inside you will find the spell I used to turn that king into the beast all those years ago…I want you to cook up that spell and use it on the little brat of his that was stupid enough to let you off this island." She finished as she handed him the spell book.

"The beast spell?" Zealan almost squeaked, trying hard to appear nonchalant when on the inside he was panicking. Everyone in the group talked a big game when it came to being evil, but so far none of them have actually done anything that would be considered truly evil, at least Zealan hadn't. "That sounds like a powerful spell mother, do you really think I'll be strong enough to cast it."

"Good point dearie, first, you'll need to a talisman." Zelena started, rushing him further to the back of the room. "I was given one when I was in Oz, it increased my power tenfold, it will do the same for you. You'll find the spell in the same chest as the beast spell." She finished as she continued to dig around, as if she were searching for something of great importance. "Where did I put that blasted book?" She shouted in anger.

Zealan looked down at the book in his hand, before looking back at his mother as she continued to toss everything in her path. He knew his mother had been going crazy for a while know, he knew it was because of how much longer she's suffered here than anyone else. Anger sparked inside of Zealan for what the beast king had done to his mother, silently vowing to make sure the same fate was bestowed upon his son. Bending down, Zealan held the book out in front of him before slowly standing. "Here it is mother,"

"Oh thank you my dear, you always find things for mommy." She crooned, striding towards her son and putting her hand around his shoulder. "Remember my words dearie, now run along and pack your things before they arrive to take you.

Zealan rushed from his mother's side, getting to the area of the 'castle' that was considered his room before he began to throw as much of his stuff, which wasn't much into his emerald green bag before gently placing the book on his haphazardly toss clothes. He could hear the villains making a commotion in the main room before he made his way out the back. He had to admit as he approached the limo waiting for them that he was torn between wanting to do what his mother asked and just getting of this ghastly island as fast as he could.

Zealan dodged an angry Cruella as he handed his bag to the driver, slightly blushing at the man's appearance before rushing the rest of the way to the awaiting car, sliding in past Evie and taking the seat next to Jay and Carlos. He couldn't believe the amount of sweets inside the car as they began to take off, not at all surprised when Jay and Carlos began to fight over who got what. The more they acted like they did the more Zealan only saw them as 'friends'. He had once had a small crush on Jay, but the boy was just too much of a boy to keep his interest. He wanted something different than what the Isle seemed to offer. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Evie shout, looking forward to see the limo was approaching the end of the road and about to drop into the ocean.

"It's a trap!" Carlos shouted as the five of them began to scream and grab hold of each other, sure they were going to die. It took them a moment to realize that they had just fallen to a watery death when they looked out to see that the limo was diving along a road that seemed to be woven of golden sunlight. "What just happened?"

"It must be magic," Evie said in wonder, giggling slightly.

"Hey," Mal shouted up to the driver, gaining his attention. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

"No, this button opens up the magic barrier." The man said, holding up a golden box with a button on it. "That one opens up my garage," he continued sarcastically before looking at them in the mirror. "And this one…" He started, pushing a button about him that caused the window between them to slowly close. So the man had a little bit of wicked in him, Zealan could defiantly get behind that.

"Nasty," Mal drew out as she adjusted herself on the seat with a smirk, "I like that guy."

"I hear you." Zealan stated as he looked over to a green rock candy sucker, as an idea struck him now that they were past the barrier. "I wonder…" Zealan started drawing the others attention to him as he made a fist and held it up near his face, all the while focusing on the sucker across from him. As he slowly opened his hand the candy was enveloped in a cloud of emerald green smoke before the cloud formed over his hand before disappearing, the candy now in his open palm. A smile appeared on Zealan's face as the others looked at him in shock. "Wicked."


End file.
